Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 2 Episode 2
Recap Day 187: Seeking An Audience One hangover morning later, the group moves the Shrieking Neal into the port of Klin with intent to sell. Hammerfist and the crew left on board the NARS are told to come retrieve them after sunset. The local Harbormaster is snoozing off a bottle of rum, and so the crew turns to their next natural stopping point - the local tavern. Unfortunately none of the sailors there are captain-like. Lily does get an offer of a tumble, which sails over her head entirely. The bartender mentions that Lord Amber might be interested in buying ships. Lily tips him a couple of silver for the information, and the group decides to head up the hill (EL: it's always up the hill) to the Lord's Manor. Which it turns out is done up in a Spanish style. The guards escort the group inside, and the butler greets them; he says he'll send a man down to the Shrieking Neal to look it over tomorrow. Stopping off in town to pick up basic supplies (including replacement gangplanks for the NARS), and return to their cove for the night. Day 189: A Weather Eye The group sails the Shrieking Neal back into Klin the next day, preparing to meet the Lord's man. Two men approach the ship; one looking stately, carrying a book and quill, and the other looking weathered and experienced. The bookkeeper starts to talk to the girls, while the other looks around the ship, assessing it. Lily claims to be a person from the Palm Balm company; that the Shrieking Neal was attacked by pirates. She also claims that the paperwork was destroyed in the attack. December suddenly decides she's got amnesic MPD, and runs off crying. The bookkeeper continues to ask questions, including 'has the ship been involved in crimes or piracy', to which Lily says no. They ask for 18,000g for the ship. The experienced seaman returns, whispering into the bookkeeper's ear for notes. Fe inquires about the two men's roles; the bookkeeper, unsurprisingly, is the Lord's accountant. The weathered man is his Master of Seas. The ladies mention to him that the other ship, the NARS, will be coming into dock. This fact is noted by the bookkeeper. He shakes hands, and then the two men depart. Day 189-191: Downtime Drinking The crew spends a few days hanging out waiting for an answer from Lord Amber. Lily spends time learning Elvish, swimming, giving reading lessons. Fe spends a lot of time drinking, which apparently makes her go serious mode, and yet somehow is the most charismatic of them all. (EL: A 16 year old monk who gets drunk and becomes serious because of it, and then becomes very popular.... I'm fairly sure I've seen this in a movie?). December, unable to find a source of Falconry in the village (EL: Misscliks Season 2: Wild Goose Falcon Chase?) Fe's newfound friends-slash-drinking-buddies (Jackson and Ryan) mention that Lord Amber's very lordly - strict administration, cleaning up the city. The townfolk feel that something is not quite right with him. He's been buying up a lot of ships, also, and Lord Amber's been spending above his income level. She attempts to establish a snitch in the town, though it sounds like Jackson's more interested in 'sailing Fe's ship'. They'll be setting sail tomorrow. Lily injects herself into the conversation, identifying herself as Jess Harlee. She tries to find out about a wizard in town. Turns out the one in this village died 'recently' (EL: Read: 3 years ago. Apparently 'recently' in the Nealiverse has the same connotations as 'Soon'.) December spends her time inventing a new persona every time she joins a new conversation, reinforcing the MPD. She keeps trying to turn the conversation to Falconry, which isn't exactly a popular conversation in a fishing village on an island. Day 192: The Jig Is Up The Bookkeeper and Master of Sea return to the Shrieking Neal. The bookkeeper counteroffers 5000g for the ship. The Master of Sea specifies that the reasoning is; the ship paperwork is missing, December has been several dozen people, and the damage to the ship. He believes them to be pirates. The Lord is still willing to accept the ship, no questions asked, but for the 5000 price. The bookkeeper mentions that the Lord is in 'dire need' of ships. The additional terms of the deal are that the city will forget the group was there, and they agree to leave port and never return. December is confronted about her multiple aliases; she bursts into tears again and claims she has no name. (EL: Which is true.) After several bandied threats and counterthreats, the crew agrees to accept 5000g for the Shrieking Neal. Well, not quite 5000g, but instead a quantity of Mithril. (EL: My estimate of the value-weight ratio tells me that this is 5 pounds of Mithril.) December points out Captain Jess Anemoi (Lily) as the seller of the ship. The bookkeeper draws up the paperwork, Lily and the Bookkeeper sign it, the Bookkeeper using a signet to wax-seal the deed. He gives them 24 hours to get out of town. Fe defaces the Shrieking Neal in a small way, scratching 4 swooped bars (representing winds) into the woodwork before she leaves. The girls immediately move to the NARS and set sail for Feyda. (EL: The girls elect to split the 5000g 3 ways; leaving Avacyn and the ship fund out. Each pockets a value of 1666.66g, with 1 copper left over, which I arbitrarily give to Avacyn.) In Feyda, the group buys brewing supplies, and balm supplies. December spends 100g to do so. Fe goes inquiring about Black Pearls, but finds out little more than she already knew. The jeweller prices an average black pearl at between 1000 and 5000g. While wandering around, Drak comes running up, and tells the captains that Matt has found a hidden compartment onboard the NARS. Returning quickly to the ship, Matt reveals a hidden drawer inside the desk of the captain's cabin. Inside was a piece of paper. It is written in dwarven. Immediately they seek out Flint, but it turns out he's illiterate. After unintentional innuendo, the girls reward Matt by promising extra on his wages for coming to them with this discovery, rather than keeping it secret. (EL: 10g extra) Day 194: Losing One's Cool While waiting around for their Ballista to be fixed, guards start to approach the ship, causing alert. The guards seek the captain of the NARS. The girls describe him as tall, reddish-brown shaggy hair, sometimes stubbly, then average height, little bit of a beer belly, brownish-greenish eyes... AKA every Humsn in existance. The Guards attempt to take the girls in for questioning. One of them grabs Lily's hair, which kicks things off by triggering a Sleep spell from the halfling, which knocks all four of the guards out. December overacts her way into getting the guards downstairs and then goes to get the crew. When down in the hold, Fe wakes one of the guards for an interrogation. It seems the captain of the NARS is wanted for Piracy. After discussing things with Lily, Fe decides to kill three of the guards, and leave the fourth alive on a different island to potentially spread the tale. She wakes the second guard up, and when confronted with death, he begins praying. She snaps his neck. The third to be awoken is the one who grabbed Lily by the hair. He curses the 'pirate scum' and says they should be wiped off the planet. Fe responds to this by driving her fist through his knee, shattering it. She then snaps his neck. The leader of the guards is the last to be awoken. He is given the choice of how to die, and he tries to say in sword combat. She refuses that, and instead asks guard #1 how she should kill him. He's not responding as he's in absolute shock horror. Fe practices her footwork by kicking the leader until he is dead. Fe finally comes to the realization that Guard #1 is probably not going to spin a very good tale of them now. Meanwhile, December has recovered the crew from the tavern, and returns to the ship. Fe is shaken, she's not entirely certain why she did what she did. December isn't really very comforting in this situation, but appreciates Fe's style. The NARS sails away from Feyda. While preparing to throw the dead bodies overboard, the ladies resolve to stay together more, reckoning that they have more of a conscience when together. December goes to interrogate the survivor, who's name is Julien. He says that he gets his orders from Jason, who gets his orders from Lord Marc (Lord of Feyda) (EL: No, I'm not injecting myself there :P I haven't been told otherwise.). He says they were sent to find the captain of the NARS. Clearly, the ship will need another name again. Apparently there aren't many pirates in the area. December spins out the whole tale of the conspiracy and the truth behind the deaths of the Valisian Royal Family. Julien tries to side-step around committing to accepting their version of events. He slips up and lies when he says he wont tell anyone about the ship, girls, or anything about what happened. Because he lied, December stabs and kills him. (EL: Better than being forgotten about in the hold, I suppose.) Fe loots the bodies, finding 21 silver and a silver ring (EL: Value Unknown). Fe takes the ring, and store 4 swords. The bodies are bagged and dropped into the sea. Deciding to rename their ship, (EL: And a strawpoll later,) the crew goes with BanaNARS. (EL: But Absolutely Not A Not A Royal Ship. No, it doesnt stand for that. I just like making things up.), being easily painted onto the old name. Day 195: On The Hunt The next day, the crew spies a Ship of the Line on the horizon, along with escort tender. Deciding to leave that one well enough alone, they keep their Palm Balm Company flag up. the ship, the Stallion, has no interest in the BanaNARS, and sails along. Another ship approaches, a Sohar of the Royal Navy, indicating a want for parlay. December takes to the rigging as usual, Lily ducking down behind the rail. A man in decorated uniform, who identifies himself as Captain Stirling, turns up on deck. He demands to speak with the captain of the vessel. After bluffing around a bit, Fe selects Matt as the 'captain'. The Sohar's captain calls Matt across to join him, but as he begins to approach the gangplank, December looses a crossbow bolt towards the Sohar captain's head. COMBAT: And That Makes Two. December's crossbow bolt sails wide, but starts off the fight. The BanaNARS crew is outnumbered 2:1 in this fight. The fight lasts so long that we actually have to break for the end of the show in mid-combat! * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editorial notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes